Daniela Phantom
- Forms ▾= - Ghost ▾= - Ages ▾= - 7= - Young Adult= }} - Human ▾= - 7= }} }} }} }} | caption = Daniela Phantom | name = Daniela Phantom | origin = | sex = Female | age = 7 | species = Human-Ghost | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = Black (human form) White (ghost form) | relatives = Mandy (mother) Dan Phantom (father) Manny Phantom (twin brother) Grim Reaper (stepfather) Danny Fenton (former past version of Dan) Grim Jr. (maternal half-brother) Minimandy (maternal half-sister) Claire (maternal grandmother) Phillip (maternal grandfather) Danielle Phantom (paternal first cousin once removed) Jack Skellington (paternal stepuncle) Sally (paternal stepaunt) | friends = Lord Pain, Cerberus | enemies = Drax, Empheles (former) | occupation = | residence = Castle of Grim}} Daniela Phantom 'is a main character from Grim Tales: Afterbirth. She is the daughter of Mandy and Dan Phantom, but is under the care of her mother and her husband Grim Reaper. She is the twin sister of Manny and the half-sister of Grim Jr. and Minimandy. Grim Tales History Daniela, along with her brother Manny were conceived shortly after the Halloween Town incident and born several months later. To thank their father, Dan Phantom, for his integral role in the battle Mandy agreed to have his child, in large part to serve her own interests. Mandy also promised Dan that she would raise his heirs to be big and strong to beat him to a pulp. At age four the twins witnessed the emotional goodbye between their older siblings Minnie and Junior when the latter realized that he couldn't control the power she had given him. During the seven year gap between Grim tales and After Birth Daniela and Manny trained themselves in the use of their powers. While Daniela chose to focus on learning the different ways to use her powers Manny focused his efforts on developing his raw power. Afterbirth Manny and Dani were in the middle of one of their many fights when Junior returned home after a three year absence for Minnie's 20th birthday, Manny apparently on the losing end of the fight despite Dani not really fighting back. The fight was ultimately broken up by Junior, who had just come back home after a three year absence, and Mandy, whom has a strict policy about the twins not using their powers in the house. Later the twins are shown spying on Junior, Mandy, and Grim as they're discussing the missing Minnie. Junior flies off in a rage when he discovers that she's been kidnapped by Boogeyman and that Mandy and Grim decided not to do anything about it. Dani makes the two of them invisible and intangible to sneak out and follow Junior. Later at Junior's campsite the twins watch him make contact with Mimi for help, whom Manny immediately develops a crush on. While Manny is getting a closer look at Mimi Empheles kidnaps Dani for Drax's experiments. Dani awakens restrained inside Drax's machines and demanding a explanation he gives one. Dani's unique half ghost physiology means that he can use her for his "Harvester" machine which extracts the essence of living creatures, distills and concentrates all the worth wild qualities into a transferable energy that can be put into another being. Unfortunately the process is very much lethal and Dani won't survive. When questioned about Empheles Drax explains that he's a Basilican. The Basilican are a race that's nearly extinct, in fact when Drax found Empheles he was half dead and had to replace over forty percent of his body with cybernetic technology. Drax tells Dani to discard all hopes that her brothers are coming to save her. He once had a sibling, a sister no less, he has no doubts that the two of them would have gotten along greatly. However his sister was nothing short of a hindrance to him, so he killed her. Drax thus begins the process of extracting Dani's ghost essence causing her to fall unconscious. Dani is later awoken to Manny's reckless attacks on Empheles. After Manny fails to kill Empheles on his own Dani finally gets through to Manny and he uses intangibility to dodge Empheles attack and destroy the machine restraining Dani. The two team up for one final attack, combining Dani's self multiplication ability with Manny's Ghostly Wail to hit Empheles with a overwhelmingly powerful attack that destroys the entire facility, mortally wounds Empheles and Drax, and drains the twins powers. Empheles, having gained a new found respect for the twins, tells them the quickest way to escape his exploding body. Narrowly escaping the explosion the twins are ambushed by Creeper and his demonic subordinates who are crushed and killed by Mimi using her wrecking ball. Later after the battle between Junior, Minnie, and Boogieman is over Mimi is seen carrying the twins to their older siblings Junior has Mimi transport them and the souls of Boogie's victims to safety. Personality In terms of personality she somewhat takes after her mother; she's calm, level headed and mature for her age much like how Mandy was when she was her age. Regardless she's somewhat arrogant as well, believing that her wider mastery of her powers makes her the superior fighter between herself and Manny'Comic Page: Page 4, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. She also makes a habit out of it to insult andto humiliate her twin brother, for his foolishness'Comic Page': Page 16, Grim Tales: Afterbirth and for his lack of skill'Comic Page': Page 5, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Perhaps as a result of her arrogant and mature personality she see's herself as a proper lady and expects to be treated as such'Comic Page': Page 6, Grim Tales: AfterbirthComic Page: Page 64, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. She also believed that her royal blood entitled her to a certain respect'Comic Page': Page 34, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Despite her aristocratic upbringing, she does show respect for those who do show respect, redeem themselves and show a willingness to be better'Comic Page': Page 57, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. She disgusted by people like Drax, who are completely devoid of any dignity and are sociopathic sadists'Comic Page': Page 57, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Her relationship with Minnie is somewhat better then that with either of her brothers: she and Manny constantly fight, according to Junior using attacks that one would use to kill each other'Comic Page': Page 6, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. She does show a certain pride however on Manny's part, when he not only is able to finally become intangible but also managed to trick Empheles into freeing her'Comic Page': Page 48, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Together the twins shared a desire to leave the castle once in a while, yet no opportunity was given, before Junior's arrival'Comic Page': Page 16, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. At first, she views Junior with some disdain for abandoning their family for so many years'Comic Page': Page 22, Grim Tales: Afterbirth but regardless refers to him as a "real man"Comic Page: Page 6, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Regardless of what she thinks of her siblings she genuinely loves them and works together with them to help one-another'Comic Page': Page 37, Grim Tales: AfterbirthComic Page: Page 48, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. In general, she takes great pride in her family and is displeased when one shows disrespect to them'Comic Page': Page 54, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. She also has shown a desire to meet their father and is visibly distraught by the idea that they never met him'Comic Page': Page 57, Grim Tales: Afterbirth Appearance Daniela is a ghost with green skin and white long hair with a headband with a skull similar to her father, in her human form she has normal skin tone and black hair (Dark Danny's original hair color). Daniela wears a long black dress that is white in the middle, dark pink ribbon and leggings with brown boots, and mentioned by Drax she wears bloomers. She also has red eyes unlike Manny who has green eyes. Powers & Abilities Daniela is a Half Ghost and is gifted with a variety of ghost based techniques. *'Flight:' A standard ghost power, Daniela is able to fly, without the need of wings. Her speed ranges from motionless floating'Comic Page': Page 5, Grim Tales: Afterbirth to high speed flying'Comic Page': Page 17, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Intangibility:' A standard ghost power, Daniela is able to become completely intangible as well as turn everything she touches intangible'Comic Page': Page 16, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Mind Link:' Daniela and her brother share a mind link with each other, so that when one of them is hurt, the other will feel this as well. It is clear that they have no control over this ability and this is a passive ability'Comic Page': Page 37, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Power Sharing:' Daniela can share her abilities with others, by touching them. This ability drains her power however quickly, forcing to return to her human form soon'Comic Page': Page 16, Grim Tales: AfterbirthComic Page: Page 52, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Replication:' Advanced ghost power, Daniela has the ability to make multiple copies of herself, but as a consequence each clone is a fraction as strong as the original, directly proportional to the number of the clones. The maximum amount of clones, she has been able to produce 7 clones'Comic Page': Page 52, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. *'Transformation:' Being a half ghost/half human hybrid, Daniela has the ability to switch between her human and her ghost form'Comic Page': Page 7, Grim Tales: Afterbirth. Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Dani the second princess of the Underworld, the first one being Minnie. *Grim Jr. had stated in Afterbirth that Dani literally looked good enough to eat. *Dialogue by Dan indicates that Daniela is named after Dan's first "daughter" Danielle Phantom who in turn was named after Danny Phantom, Dan's original self from the current timeline. References }} Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Human Hybrid Category:Ghost Category:Princess Category:Non-Canon Category:Human-Ghost Category:Half-breed Category:Grim Tales Character Category:American Characters